What If ?
by BretTheBest
Summary: What if? What if Claire and Wesker got married? What if Jill became a zombie? What if Chris died? What if the outbreak never happened? What if Yoko never cut her hair? What If?
1. RebeccaBillity

What If ?

Chapter 1

The RebeccaBility

Rebecca waved at Billy. Billy waved backed. They smiled at each other. Rebecca was the one to turn around and start walking away. There it was the vast forest in front of her. She checked her pistol. Full loaded. She stuck it in her holster. Rebecca started to jog into the forest.

Billy turned around "Thanks" He said giving her a thumbs up. Billy turned around and started to walk. Billy looked in front of him, a tree. Another tree. "Fuck" Billy said. " Maybe a map at that mansion" Billy thought to himself. He headed toward the mansion.

Rebecca looked at the mansion in front of her. The vast size of it scared her a little. "Hello" Rebecca called. There was no answer. Rebecca walked up to the door. She knocked on it. " Member of S.T.A.R.S" Rebecca yelled. Still no answer.

Rebecca heard something, like a tree branch break. Rebecca turned around. A dog flew at her. It was trying to bite Her. Rebecca reached for her pistol. She grabbed. She pushed the dog off of her. She pulled the trigger of the gun. The bullet hit the dog in the neck. It still was alive.

"What the" Rebecca said reading her pistol for another shot. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. Rebecca turned around. It was, was, a man. " Shit" Rebecca yelled as the man pushed her to the ground. He was trying to bite her. "Damn" Rebecca yelled.

Rebecca shot the man in the head. The man fell on top of her. "Gross" Rebecca said lifting the dead guy off of her. Rebecca turned around to the dog. Rebecca shot the dog in the head. It fell to the ground as the man did. "Stupid zombies. They must be stronger out here" Rebecca said kicking the zombie's head into the ground.

Rebecca shot the doorknob to the mansion. She walked inside. Several door were scattered about, and in front of her was a staircase.

"Wait, don't go in" Billy called from the outside of the mansion. Rebecca turned around.

"Billy" Rebecca said as she ran to Billy. " This is an evil mansion " Billy said taking

Rebecca's hand. " I didn't kill anyone, I used to work here and help make the

OUTBREAK" Billy said lowering on one knee, "I tried to reverse it but they framed me"

Billy said talking faster.

" Wait, I don't understand, what outbreak." Rebecca said starting to sweat a little. " Shhh don't talk.' Billy said getting something out of his pocket. " Will you marry me ?" Billy said smiling at Rebecca . " What, I, this is all of a sudden. Yes I do." Rebecca said getting all teary eyed. Billy slid a ring on Rebecca's finger.

"Get a room" Called Chris who was standing in the doorway. " I'm engaged" Rebecca said turning to him pointing at her ring.


	2. Mourning of the Turrets

What If?

Chapter 2

Mourning of the Turrets

Claire looked through the windshield. The rain had not stopped pouring since that morning. She had to get out of Raccoon City. It was going to explode soon. Claire was still mad she never found her brother. Claire looked over at the passenger seat, there Sherry Birkin was sleeping.

The windshield wipers were furiously thrashing on the window. There was something in the distance. An orange glow. Claire slowed the car down. It was fire! Claire stopped the car. She then exited the car. She locked it so Sherry would be safe. Claire walked up to the fire. It was coming from a car. It was blocking their path.

"Shit" Claire said looking at the fire.

Claire turned around. A hundred million zombies were in front of her.

"Ahhhh" Claire screamed.

Claire got her gun out of her pocket. She started shooting the one closest to her. They were attacking the car! "

Shit fuck face" Claire said, her turrets were kicking in.

Sherry had awakened. She had gotten in the back seat. She had crawled, under the seat.

"Gosh, I'm stuck" Sherry said pulling at her pant leg.

A zombie started banging the car window. "Ahhhh" Sherry said pulling at her pant leg harder.

"Claire, help me!" Sherry said as her pant leg ripped.

She hurried to the back seat. She opened it to the trunk. She climbed in.

Claire cursing still shot the zombie who was attacking the car. In the trunk were Sherry was, was a pair of scissors. Sherry had a plan. Claire was getting frustrated.

"Mother ass bitch "Claire went on.

Claire accidentally shot the car.

"Whoops" Claire says. Claire had surprised herself by not swearing..

"Cool, shit, damn. Ah stop." Claire said getting angry.

The zombies started climbing in the car. As each zombie tried to get into the trunk Sherry stabbed them in the head with the scissors.

Claire jumped onto the top of the car.

"Ahhhh" Sherry called from the trunk.

A zombie had grabbed Sherry's arm. Claire screamed. The zombies looked up at her.

"Screw you "Claire screamed as she shot a neon sign above head.

Claire tucked her arms in and rolled off to the ground. Claire crawled underneath the car. Just then the sign fell down. The sing fell on the car causing the gas can to leak. The sign had made it where Claire could not get out. Sherry was also stuck.

But this was good for her, since the zombies could no longer get in. Claire kept trying to kick the sign so it would free her path. Claire crawled to the other side of the car, she could get out but there were too many zombies that way. Claire kicked the sign again. It fell. Sparks flew out of the sign when it fell.

"Shit "Claire yelled watching the gas go to flames.

"Sherry get the hell out of there" Claire screamed as she crawled out the other side of the car.

Sherry tried to push the seat back out, but the roof had collapsed and it was impossible for her. Sherry tried the trunk. It opened a little.

"Claire help" Sherry cried.

"I'm in the trunk"

Claire took her gun and shot a zombie that was in her way. Claire jumped on the hood of the car. She slipped. A zombie had grabbed her leg. Claire aimed the gun at its head. She shot it. His guts went all over her. Claire remembered the fire.

"Shit" Claire yelled.

She got back up and climbed to the trunk. Claire shot all the zombies around her.

Sherry could feel the car getting hot. She started crying hysterically. Sherry could see the other part of the trunk on fire. The floor started disappearing with the flames. Suddenly the trunk opened. Claire grabbed Sherry and jumped away from the car. "Run in there " Claire said pointing to a gas station. Sherry got up and started to run. Claire looked behind her, hundreds of zombies were coming. Clair stood up and shot the fire. The car was exploding. Claire ran into the gas station.

"Sherry get somewhere safe" Claire yelled looking a place for herself.

" I did Claire" Sherry called from some place.

Claire ran to the bathroom. The lights weren't on. It was hard to see where a vent was. "

Claire" Sherry called out.

"Where are you?" Claire asked.

"In the vents" Sherry replied.

"Where are they" Claire said standing on a toilet trying to see if they were on the ceiling.

"NO, you aren't coming where I am" Sherry yelled.

"Why you little ignorant selfish mother fucking slut" Claire said finding the vent.

"What did you say you fire crotch " Sherry shouted through the vents. Claire opened the vent a climbed inside. They could here below them the fire.

"Sorry" Claire said.

Claire helped Sherry down out of the vent.

"Thanks" Sherry said landing on the floor.

Tiny parts of the bathroom were lit up with fire. They could see fairly well. Claire picked up Sherry.

"Guess we know what happened to that other car" Claire looked down, Sherry was sleeping.

Claire walked outside. The rain was even harder. Fire was still in some places though. Claire walked for a little while. Claire looked out in the distance. There it was, the gate. Claire could see L eon. He was doing something. He was motioning his hand for me to come there. I walked towards him. He kept doing it.

"Gosh" Claire said getting closer to him.

"Hand me Sherry" Leon cried. "Shhh, she's sleeping".

Claire said raising Sherry over the fence. Leon ran off with her.

"Wait "Claire yelled confusingly.

Claire turned around; the missile that was going to explode Raccoon City was coming down. "Shit, Fuck"

_I cannot read you mind, Please review to encourage me to write (: _


	3. Damn It SHEVA

"DAMN IT SHEVA"

"We last met at the...Spencer Estate, wasn't it? Well, isn't this one big family reunion? I would expect you to be happier to see us." Wesker said ripping the cloak off the bird lady.

"OMG" Sheva said widening her eyes.

"These are the ones you've been after? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH... That's Jill, my partner. I played you. Okay well I'm a bad girl, and you've fell into my trap." Sheva said pointing her handgun up to Chris's head.

"DAMN IT SHEVA" Chris said not being able to take in what's happening around him.

The three laughed at Chris.

"Do you want to play a game? Sheva go!" Wesker said flipping away from Chris and Sheva.

Sheva cautiously walked towards Chris. She knew what he was capable of. She threw gun aside. She whistled for him to come. He did the same and threw his gun on the floor. He ran towards her. She rolled out of the way. She pulled the knife she had in her holster slashed it at Chris's leg. She jumped up to her knees. She slid the knife a crossed his chest.

It hadn't cut him badly, just enough to bleed. He ripped off his shirt.

"Sheva" he said breathing heavily, slightly kneeling down.

She stepped closer with knife over her head. She thrusted the knife down.

"Hoahh" Sheva said as Chris pierced his knife threw her abdomen.

Sheva grabbed her stomach. The blood quickly ran out onto her hands. She fell onto floor. The blood bled onto the ground creating a shadow of blood in her reflection.

"My turn" Wesker said running towards Chris.

Chris readied himself for Wesker. Wesker slipped in Sheva's blood. He slipped and cracked his head died instantly. The black blood crept out of his head onto the floor.

Chris turned around to Jill. She pointed her two machines guns at him. "This is for leaving me" she said pressing the triggers.

I can't read your mind so please review, if you don't i won't update, cause i need people's opinions, good or bad, to help me write, all i ask for is 5 reviews!


End file.
